


Finding Your Joy

by squidgie



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Philip and Trevor talk late into the night about how repressed people can be in the 21st century, which leads them to new findings.





	Finding Your Joy

No matter what, Philip couldn't get used to Trevor - such an old soul, with a mature sounding voice - being in such a young body. Not that he minded. He kept his attraction to himself, but he was happy to have Trevor around. He was an all-around great guy anyway. But the fact that Philip found him as interesting as he was attractive at least gave him something to think about late at night when all he had was shadows to talk to.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Philip said, hopefully saying the right thing. Everyone had been around earlier when they talked about an upcoming mission. But Trevor stayed around, and the two caught up. Trevor had been busy with a couple of school activities, and a midterm in World History, a class that just about anyone from their time could do in their sleep. Still, he wanted to put the time in, because earning that grade meant something. "Wait," Philip said as he looked at the time. "Shouldn't you be home?"

Trevor looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"You know," Philip said. "Don't you have a curfew or something?"

Trevor laughed. "Where do you go?" he asked. But before he let Philip respond, he said, "We were talking about that like, ten minutes ago." He winked at Philip. "Anyway, no, no curfew anymore. Mom was a flower child and doesn't think I should have one. She and I talked to Gary, and he agreed."

"Was Gary a flower child?" Philip asked.

They looked at each other, then laughed. "Can you imagine? _Gary_? With flowers in his hair and free love? That man's so repressed..."

Philip laughed, though he knew it sounded nervous. The time they were from was bleak, but at least people were free from the shackles of bigotry and hate. There were no labels anymore - just love. But somehow entering life in the 21st century had done something to him, and he slid into what the team had been told was 'heteronormativity.' Hell, even when the police officer had asked him if he had "A girlfriend? _Boyfriend_?" had felt almost accusatory.

"I don't get it," Trevor said as he pulled Philip out of his own thoughts again. "Where did these people go wrong? I mean, even _mom_ experimented in high school," he said. Trevor signed and leaned his head back. "The 60s and 70s were a great time, sexually. And then somehow they lost it all, and everybody went back into the closet." He tsked. "Shame, really."

"Why is it, do you think?" Philip asked.

"Don't know," Trevor replied. "And you know what? It's a waste to think about it."

A silence stretched through the room, and once again, Trevor broke it. "Hey, Philip? Can you imagine restricting yourself from finding and having joy, just because it's not what 'society' wants?" He sat up and scooted infinitesimally closer to Philip, and reached out, his hand just inches from Philip's face. "Having something you crave, some _one_ you want, so close," he whispered, his fingers just inches from Philip's face, "but not reach out and touch them? Take a chance on happiness?"

Philip studied Trevor's soulful eyes for a second. "Yes," he said. He watched as Trevor reached out just an inch, then another. And soon his fingertips stroked against Philip's cheek, against his neck. And then both of Trevor's hands were suddenly entangled in Philip's curls. He couldn't help the noise he made as he leaned into Trevor's fingers. He took a deep, unsteady breath, then looked down and found dark eyes, filled with want, looking back at him. 

He took a chance and cut the distance between them, brushing his lips against Trevors hesitantly before deepening the kiss. Trevor's strong hands pulled him close as Philip's tongue pushed for entrance. And as he licked into Trevor's mouth, he felt strong hands travel down his back. Trevor squeezed Philip's hips, then settled his hands in Philip's back pockets, and Philip swallowed a moan that escaped Trevor's throat.

They finally parted. And when they did, Philip realized that he was now somehow in Philip's lap. He leaned down and felt a hardness against his ass. "The joys of being eighteen again," Trevor said.

Philip leaned down and kissed him again, then stood up and walked the short distance to the bed. "Don't count me out yet," he said, then pushed Trevor down, determined to find joy, at least multiple times before bed.


End file.
